


Horn Of Gabriel

by EliDeetz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffish, Song fic, i guess, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: "The thing that followed, was the sound from the radio turning on.From there, everything seemed to happen in slow motion in his own head.And then there she wasLike double cherry pieYeah, there she wasLike disco super fly "





	1. Sex and Candy

The sound of a book being slammed against a table interrupted the bunker's tense silence. It was also loud enough to startle both Sam and (Y/N), who were deep into their own books. 

"I'm so freaking tired of this, we need to find something about this case," Dean's voice demanded attention, as if slamming the book hadn't been enough.

"So, what do you suggest we do now?" Sam's frustration was almost palpable on his tone. Pushing aside the book on his hands, he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to soothe his growing headache. "We’ve been all over it for days. Checking the internet, the library, old cases, dad's journal. Nothing fits, we got nothing."

A heavy sigh left Dean's chest as he tried to think, his forehead tampered with stress lines. (Y/N) squinted at him from her seat, she knew he was getting pissed at the case. This wasn't going to end well. 

"Well, look harder." He finally spat, not finding anything else to say.

"What do you think I've been doing here this whole time? Reading Twilight?" The younger Winchester bit into his brother's trap. This was definitely  _not_  going to end well. 

"You might as well have been doing that. You've come up with nothing since we took the case," he retorted almost immediately, crossing arms across his chest. 

"Guys," (Y/N) murmured, not really wanting to deal with them fighting. 

"You haven't come up with anything either, Dean. We've been spending the same amount of time into this case, yet I don't see  _you_  any closer to solving it that  _I_  am." Sam leaned closer to his brother as he spoke, something he often did when he was angry.

"Sam, enough. Dean, you too, there's no need to be such a jerk," the girl finally spoke up, decided to put an end to their quarrel.

"Excuse me?" His green eyes quickly turned to her, eyebrows rising in amusement. 

"Look, I know you're frustrated about this case, we are too. But, you don't get to take it out on us." Despite her voice was calm, there was something poignant about her tone, causing Dean to misplace his anger on her, instead of his on brother.

"I don’t know what you mean, I'm not  _taking it out_  on anyone," he assured, his tone raising by the minute.

"Yes, you are." Every syllable was short and strong, "Sam and I are working our asses off as much as you are, yet you don't have us being jerks to you."

"You better stop it with the jerk thing," Dean warned.

She raised a single brow, while a smirk threatened to pull her lips in defiance. "What if I don’t?" 

Dean grunted, trying his best to hold on into the last thread of composure in his being. She was right, and he knew it. Still, how dare she talk to him like that.

"What if it's just some psycho on the loose? It is possible." She directed her attention to Sam, before his brother could say something else.

"It's not, (Y/N). At least not with the technology we have nowadays," Sam responded quickly, knowing it was best to ignore the fight that wanted to unfold.

"What about the Zodiac Killer? They never caught him," she inquired, relaxing a bit more as she spoke with him, whilst Dean seemed to boil in his own anger.

"It wasn't some dude, it was a witch. And Bobby killed him." The younger Winchester stated matter-of-factly.

"A witch? Bobby? You're kidding!" Her eyes opened widely in excitement, leaning her body closer to Sam, as an invitation to tell her the story. "He never told me that when I lived with him."

"I think we were having a conversation," Dean barked, before his brother could keep talking.

"We were not," she calmly replied. "You we're just busting my ass. And, if you plan to keep on doing it, I'm leaving." She closed her book and stood from her seat, taking it with her to put it back in place. 

"(Y/N), wait –" Sam called for her worriedly, now visibly uncomfortable.

"I'm taking a shower." Without another word, she walked towards her room, leaving the brothers to deal with one another.

The younger Winchester threw his brother a knowingly look. But, before he would say something, Dean raised a hand between them.

"I don't wanna hear about it," he warned, opening his book once again and diving into it.

Silence filled the room again, this time only being interrupted by the sound of flipping pages as they kept on going with their investigation. Thankfully, the small argument between her and Dean helped him vent for a moment. Still, he wouldn't bring it up again, that way he wouldn't have to apologize.

After a moment of not getting anywhere, the door of the bunker rattled, as someone tried to open it. Their attention turned to the stairs, knowing very well who might've been trying to enter. 

"Cas, found anything?" Dean asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"No, but I did find someone that can help us." He moved to the side, signaling his companion to come in. 

"Drake, Josh." The newcomer saluted them, opening his arms widely as if to let them admire him.

"Oh, hell no," Dean spat, charging towards the stairs.

"Dean," Sam grabbed him by the arm, just strongly enough to keep him in place.

"Oh, so that's how you receive me? After all I did for you?" He asked, putting a hand over his chest to demonstrate offense. "No 'thank you for saving our asses from Luci, Gabriel.' Or, 'You were so thoughtful for letting us know about the cage, Gabe.' These kids, seriously." The whiskey-eyed archangel smirked, coming down the stairs and into the library. 

"How are you alive?" The tall brunette asked, still trying to process the fact that Gabriel, who they thought dead for over six years, was now right in front of him. Sitting at their library, with his feet up on the table.

"Honestly? I don't know. Last thing I remember is my dick of a brother piercing me a brand-new hole," he grimaced, a bitterness adorning his playful features.

"Dad must have brought you back, brother." Castiel suggested, placing a hand on the archangel's shoulder.

"What for?" Sam questioned, earning a glare from the other three men in the room. 

"What the hell kind of heartless question is that?" Gabriel asked, "Are you sure this guy got his soul back?" He turned his question to Dean, a brow raising in annoyance.

Suddenly, two things happened. One immediately after the other.

"Guys?" A fifth voice called from the hallways of the bunker. That, was the first thing.

Upon realizing it was a female voice, Gabriel's interest naturally turned towards the hall where the stranger seemed to come from. Yet, the way his heartbeat started to raise uncontrollably was far from natural. He found himself filled with anxiety, as he waited for the girl to enter the room. 

The thing that followed, was the sound from the radio turning on. 

From there, everything seemed to happen in slow motion in his own head.

 _And then there she was_    
_Like double cherry pie_    
_Yeah, there she was_    
_Like disco super fly_

A girl in her mid-twenties, with beautiful hair and shiny eyes, walked towards them as the song started to play. A confused look adorned her face as her eyes met the archangel's. She was wearing what it seemed to be one of Dean's old shirts, since it was too big for her, and a pair of tight shorts.

Gabriel couldn't help staring at her, there was this strong, unknown force that obliged him to keep his eyes on her. He realized he'd been holding his breath, and his eyes were watering, for he'd not blinked at all. As if she were to disappear if he dared to move in any kind of way. In that moment, Gabriel knew the true meaning of being metaphorically swept off of his feet.

"Who turned the radio on?" Was the first thing she said once she joined the group, "Who are you?" She was polite, yet straightforward.

With a snap of his fingers, the radio stopped playing. "I'm Gabriel," he simply responded, too momentarily dumbfounded to say anything else.

"As in –"

"The archangel, yeah." Sam interrupted her, "Or, the trickster, as you can recall from our stories." 

"Oww, so you  _have_  talked about me," Gabriel cooed, snapping out of his weird moment, shaking out every feeling that had struck him.

Her full lips formed an "o" as she nodded, the slightest hint of curiosity flashing through her eyes. "I'm (Y/N), and yes, they have talked about you." 

"Good things, I hope," he smiled at her, a devious smile this time.

"Keep hoping," she laughed, much to the dislike the Winchesters.

 

* * *

 

Thanks to Gabriel's help, the case was solved in less than a couple of days. But, after it was solved, the archangel found himself coming up with excuses to keep hanging around them. That same odd force he felt when he met her, kept drawing him to her. Urging him to stay close whenever he could. 

Still, he would avoid her at the same time. 

He felt flustered whenever he was around the girl, making him feel angry and stupid. Especially when that damned song would start randomly playing. It was his mojo doing it, he knew it, but he couldn't find a way to make it stop. 

 _I smell sex and candy here_    
_Who's that_ _lounging_ _in my chair_    
_Who's that casting devious stares_    
_In my direction?_

It started playing halfway through an argument with Castiel, as she stepped into the war room. He was sitting on a chair, leaning back, with his legs crossed, and rolling his eyes at everything his brother said. There was a smugness in his posture that was characteristic of him, but it quickly faltered when he felt her approaching. She was distracted as she read a book on her hands, while listening to something with her headphones. 

"Gabriel, I am talking to you." Castiel's voice was filled with exasperation, as he noticed his brother's attention focusing totally on her. "Turn that music off, and stop staring at (Y/N)."

The archangel shifted in his seat uncomfortably, his cheeks immediately burning up after knowing Castiel was on to him. " _Shut up!_ " He snapped, standing up and grabbing the brunette by the arm. He took him out of the room, while looking out in hopes she hadn't heard.  _Thanks Father for headphones_ , he thought, taking a deep breath in relief. "Why would you say something like that, you idiot?"

"Because I meant to regain your attention. It's already hard to do, even worse whenever she's around. You're smitten, brother." Castiel's bluntness had never stung so much as it did in that moment. 

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," the honey-eyed archangel spat, pushing his brother away and storming out to his room. 

 

* * *

 

Gabriel walked to the library searching for Castiel, it had been a while since they'd last talked after calling him out about his crush on (Y/N). It took him over a week to accept the fact he was avoiding his own brother.  _What a fucking coward_ , he berated himself. 

 _And I was_ _thinkin_ _' 'bout myself_    
_And then there she was_

 _In platform double suede_    
_Yeah there she was_    
_Like disco lemonade_

The sound of that damned song exploded on his ears upon finding her curled up in the couch next to Sam. In that moment, the archangel seemed to forget completely what was he doing. A sick feeling started to bubble on his stomach, as he glared to the couple in the table.

"Someone needs to fix that fucking radio," she complained, removing one of her headphones. 

Without a word, Gabriel snapped his fingers, turning the device off. "What uh, what are you up to?" He did his best to act casually, his fists clenching as he watched her relaxing over Sam's shoulder.

"Just listening to a Japanese podcast about kitsunes. Sam found it translated online," she explained, turning her attention from the old radio to him. 

"Didn't you date one of those?" He asked Sam, only earning an upset glare from him.

The archangel raised his hands up in the air in a mock surrender, feeling confident enough to seat on the couch next to her. "Isn't it a little boring though? Just listening to the podcast?" He inquired, an idea popping on his head.

"What do you mean  _just_?" She quickly asked back, causing him to smirk at her quick wit. 

"I know a few kitsunes, I could take you two to meet them," he offered, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.

Her warm eyes lighted up with excitement, turning her head to the younger Winchester, silently asking if he was up to it.

"No, thanks." He immediately turned his offer down, not removing his attention from a book he had in hand. "Why don't you two go, though. You can tell me all about it later," Sam suggested, a very subtle smirk trying to pull his lips. 

Before she could get back to Gabriel, he grimaced in response. "Nah, I'll see you later." He saw her face fell at his words. Something ached inside him, yelling at him to take it back, to go with her and try to make her smile again. But his body wouldn’t respond as he wanted. Instead, he felt himself standing up and simply walking away from her. 

Like he always did.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel walked through the bunker, exploring every room there was as he thought about her. He wanted to punch himself on the face every time the image of her rejected expression would appear. 

He never meant to make her feel bad, but if Castiel had been observant enough to notice his feelings, it was more than likely that she already knew as well. It made him feel small, and vulnerable. Also, his mojo playing that song every time he saw her didn't help at all. There had to be a way to make it stop, and until he could find it, he avoided her more than ever.  

Eventually she started avoiding him too, talking to him only when needed during hunts. Gabriel felt miserable, he missed her witty and sassy comments, or how she laughed whenever he threw innuendos at one of the boys. She didn't do any of that anymore, and she would leave the room when they started to fell into casual chat. 

It was late, hard to tell when the bunker's lighting remained the same 24/7, but he knew. It had to be somewhere around 1 a.m. when he decided to get something sweet from the kitchen. However, he felt his feet freezing when listening to the music coming from it.

 _Mama this surely is a dream_    
_Yeah mama this surely is a dream_    
_Yeah mama this surely is a dream_

The archangel peeked through the entrance, finding her mixing something in a bowl. Once again, she was wearing one of the boy's old shirts and booty shorts, like the day he met her. Suddenly, she stopped, immediately turning her eyes from the bowl to him. Her lips parted, she wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

They stood in place silently, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I'm using the kitchen," she muttered shyly. 

"I... can see that."  _What a fucking idiot, couldn't come up with anything else?_ He thought, awkwardly shifting around in place. "You want some help?"  _That's better,_  he surprised himself after the words left his mouth.

The girl simply shook her head in response, still not going back to what she was doing. She saw his amber eyes staring at the radio, the song still playing at a conversation-friendly volume. "Gabriel, do you hate me?"

"That song, do you like it?" He interrupted her, the last words getting caught up in his throat after processing what she'd asked. "I – what?" His brows knitted in concern.

"Do you... Do you hate me?" She asked again, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He stood with his mouth agape in disbelief. How could he do such a shitty thing to her? She thought he hated her, that was the last thing he wanted to do. The Winchesters were right, he was a dick, and a coward. But, this was it, this was his chance to make it right.  _Don't fucking blow it,_  "I don't," his response was fast and straightforward, not wanting to keep her wondering a second longer. "I don't hate you, (Y/N)."

She sighed heavily, seemingly relieved at his answer. "Then, why have you been avoiding me? I thought... I thought we were friends, or something." 

She was right, they were friends. She'd been the first one to accept him at the bunker and at their hunts. Given she'd just met him, she was the only one that didn't held resentment against him. Maybe that was part of the reason why he liked her. 

"We are, I'm just an idiot." Sincerity looked like the only safe way to go. "I'm sorry, I never meant to make you feel bad. I've just... been going through some stuff," he lied.

He couldn't tell her, she would never believe him if he said he liked her. Not after all he'd done to her.

Silence made its way between them again. This time she seemed more relaxed, "I do like this song."

"Hmm?" He raised his brows in confusion, completely forgotten he'd asked about it. There was something different in the air around them. Still, his brain was slow in her presence. 

"It reminds me of you," she confessed, avoiding his penetrating gaze as she took the whisk and bowl in front of her to keep doing her work. "It was playing the day we met, and... it just seems to play whenever you're around." 

Gabriel held his breath,  _O_ _f_ _course_ _she's_ _realized_ _. You're so fucking screwed._

"Weird, isn't it?" She laughed it off. Oh, how he'd missed the sound of her laugh. "I'm making cookies, triple chocolate. I think you like them a lot, since you always finish 'em all." 

"You're the one that makes them?" He didn't intend to sound as surprised as he did. But once again, he's brain was completely fried as he realized they were alone, conversing as two perfectly normal human and archangel.

Maybe, maybe it was really just a dream. 


	2. Lowlife

Gabriel stared at the radio on the truck silently, every word of the song seemed to carve itself into his feathered brain. He felt like a dumb teenager every time he felt touched or fuzzy over a song. It didn't help at all that Castiel kept playing cheesy 80's rock, or happened to stop station surfing whenever something romantic came up. 

It had been a while since his mojo stopped playing that stupid song when he was around her, allowing him to feel more comfortable, and even able to talk with her. Their relationship improved immensely since that night when she taught him to bake his favorite cookies. After that, the archangel did his best to prove that he didn't hated her, as she used to think.  

 _All these years on my own_    
_Fight my fight all alone_    
_'Til_ _you came, don't you know_    
_Don't you know_  

He rolled his eyes, unconsciously bobbing his head at the beat of the song. Even if he felt like a complete idiot for feeling as if the lyrics had been written by him, he couldn't deny it was a damn catchy one.  

 _Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife_    
_Take a shitty day and make it alright, yeah, alright_    
_Oh, in every circumstance_    
_Yeah, you make the difference_    
_Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife, lowlife_  

"Turn that crap off, Columbo" he muttered to the angel driving.  

Castiel's blue eyes barely met Gabriel's amber ones as he glanced towards him, a permanent frown on his face. He simply pressed a button on the stereo, changing from the radio to the cassette tape he had on it. 

 _You're on my mind_    
_Restless hearts_    
_Sleep alone tonight_    
_Sendin_ _' all my love_    
_Along the wire_  

Gabriel groaned, loud enough to make sure his brother knew just how displeased he felt. 

It was going to be a long ride back.  

* * *

"Sam, did you used all the balsamic dressing?!" The sound of her upset voice ignited a flame on his chest as soon as he entered the motel's room. She was seated at the edge of the bed, all dressed up, her hair damp from the shower. Sam barely peeked around to look at her while he brushed his teeth, his brows raising as he pretended he hadn't heard.  

Her eyes traveled directly from the bag of food on her lap to him, when she heard them entering the room. "Gabriel," his name left her full lips in a cheerful tone. The archangel felt his stomach tightening inside him, he felt completely disarmed with just her smile. 

"Hey, guys. Found anything?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom, brushing his hair just with his hands.  

"Yes, we did. At least Gabriel thinks he has," Castiel quickly answered, taking a seat next to the girl.  

All the eyes in the room turned to the archangel in question, simply waiting for him to talk. Gabriel had never felt what nerves were until that very moment. He hesitated a moment before responding. 

"I think... It might be Kali," he stated, deciding to leave out a handful of details he really didn't wanted her to know. 

The Winchester's brows darted up almost immediately, whilst an expression of deep confusion adorned her lovely features. "Wait a second..." She stood from her seat, both hands up for dramatic effect. "Kali, as in  _The_ _–_ actual _–_ _Goddess_ _of Destruction_ , Kali?" 

"Yup. Alternatively: Kali as in  _Gabriel's_ _ex-girlfriend_ , Kali," the older Winchester added, much to a certain someone's dismay.  

Gabriel never wished he'd let Dean permanently dead, as much as he did in that moment.   

The awkward silence that reigned the room was unexpected. (Y/N) sat back on the mattress, her eyes staring deeply into Gabriel's in disbelief. He noticed her jaw clenching for a second, but he kept himself from snooping into her thoughts to see what exactly was she thinking. He'd promised her he wouldn't do it anymore. 

"Well, shit," she finally spat, almost too bitterly to be considered normal.  

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, since no one else seem to feel like talking. "Because we were almost certain it was Anat. She's known for cutting heads  _and_  hands off of men." 

The honeyed archangel took a moment to place his attention from the intense glare coming from her, to the tallest man in the room. "No, not yet. But this whole thing smells like her,  _literally_." He walked around the room, trying to gather his thoughts, and attempting not to make the talk about the fact they might been hunting his ex, next to the girl he'd fallen for. "Perhaps she's trying to distract hunters by cutting hands, but heads  _are_ her thing." 

"You would know," Dean teased with a smirk.  

The look Gabriel gave to the Winchester was almost criminal, he had to restrain himself from snapping his ass into oblivion. "There are ways to know for sure, but that would set alarms off in that crazy head of hers," he continued, ignoring Dean's comment.  

"Which is why we had to drive the whole time," Castiel added.  

"Right, little bro. We need to keep a low profile," he explained. "What did you stooges have in mind?" 

"We realized all the guys had been in the same bar the night they were missing. We're just on our way there, see if we run into her." (Y/N) finally spoke after keeping quiet a long while. 

"So, basically you're just gonna go and see who gets picked up?" He addressed his question to her, relaxing more as he saw her features softening. 

"Yep." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

* * *

 

"You should've stayed back at the motel," (Y/N) repeated as she squirmed between the two celestial beings, fighting for more space in the both they were seated at. 

Being so close allowed him to breathe in the scent of her lavender shampoo, it filled his stomach with butterflies. But, despite her intoxicating presence, Gabriel turned to her with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Normally, she'd be the first one to ask him to join them during a hunt. Yet, this time she was being everything but subtle at demonstrating she didn't wanted him there. 

"If it  _is_  Kali, and she sees you. You're going to ruin everything for us," she quickly explained, avoiding his eyes and fidgeting with the bottle of beer on her hands. 

" _But_ , if it is Kali, Gabriel can help us with her," the oldest Winchester contended. "Just gotta use that  _black magic_ , right?" Dean was enjoying himself a little bit too much.  

(Y/N) glared at him in annoyance, causing the smirk to wipe off his face after a nervous chuckle. His green eyes traveled around the place, in an attempt to ignore her.  

"Whatever," she muttered. 

As the night advanced, nothing alarming happened. Every couple that left the bar was harmless, perhaps no one was to die tonight.  

"Uh, 3 o'clock," Sam muttered, loud enough for everybody at the table. They all turned around to where he noted almost immediately, "don't look at the same time!" The brunette raised his voice, hoping she hadn't listened.  

Amongst the people at the bar, was seated a beautiful, dark skinned woman. Her black hair fell just below her shoulders, framing her delicate-structured face. She was wearing a deep red dress, with a modest cleavage, and a slit on the skirt to show her well-toned legs.  

There was no denying, Kali was beyond stunning. The Goddess had a special glow around her, that made her stand out more than she already did with her beauty.  

They managed to convince The Goddess to talk outside the bar with them, there was a tense aura among them as they stood behind the building. She stared deeply into the archangel, dumbfoundedly. It was the first time they'd seen each other since the Elysian Fields Motel. 

"I should've known you'd be alive." Her whole attention was focused on him, but also (Y/N)'s, who seemed beyond uncomfortable. He could tell by the way she shielded herself between the brothers, something she often did whenever she looked for comfort.  

"You know what they say... Only the good die young," he joked, trying to relieve the tension. 

"But you did die, didn't you?" She inquired, her features turning sad. "You sacrificed yourself for me... for all of us," Kali stumbled her words, closing the space between them a bit at a time. 

"If he did or he didn't, why is it relevant now? We have something we need to deal," the girl spoke up from her spot, an irritated tone in her voice. 

Dean instinctively stood in front of (Y/N), smiling apologetically at Kali. His green eyes turned to the girl behind him, asking her to zip it up with one look. 

"There's been a lot of murders, Kali. It's starting to draw hunters in," Gabriel quickly followed up, hoping to diverse the attention from her, now that Kali's menacing eyes were set upon her.  

"It’s not me," she simply answered, focusing her eyes back to the archangel. 

"If it's not you, then why are you in town?" (Y/N)'s tone was accusing and fearless.  

This time around, Sam was the one to pull her close to him, a nervous smirk in his face. "(Y/N), seriously,  _not_  the time to play bad cop."  

As he stared to both women back and forth, Gabriel found himself smiling. Kali, despite having all that supernatural beauty in her, was really nothing compared to the little doe-eyed hunter standing between the Winchester dorks. He felt his heart racing harder every time she questioned Kali, the girl had massive balls. That's when it dawned upon him. 

He absolutelyadored her.  

"Not that's any of your business, but I know that Anat is in town. And she has something of mine," Kali spoke, not staring at anybody else but Gabriel. 

"So, it is Anat," Sam asked for confirmation. As expected, The Goddess didn't even acknowledged him. 

"What does she have?" This time Castiel was the one to ask. 

"My belt," this time she answered. "I want it back, and I'll do anything it takes. I would recommend you to leave town if you want to live. In case things turn ugly." 

A worried look adorned everybody else's faces, they wanted to ask. But the tone of her voice was so threatening, it sent chills down their spines. Except for one of them... 

"Let me get this straight," her annoyed voice claimed for attention. "You're willing to destroy an entire town, over a piece of jewelry?" (Y/N) asked, her hands raising in frustration.  

The archangel took a moment, his mind drifting to the time when he was with Kali. He recalled a very characteristic silver chain with tiny skeletons, it hung from her hips and she never took it off, no matter what. 

"It's not just a belt, is it?" He asked the Goddess. "It helps your mojo in human form." 

Her silence was all that was needed for confirmation. "I'm not entirely powerless, I could still smite loud mouths," her eyes drifted to the girl. "But I must have it back." 

"We'll help you," Sam offered, earning a glare from the woman beside him. 

"Are you crazy?" She muttered, strongly slapping his arm. 

"I don't want this to turn into a battlefield, we have to protect the people in town," his answer was fast, and directed to her and his brother only. "We will help you get it back if you promise not to kill everybody here." 

"I don’t need your help," Kali hissed. 

"Yes, you do." Gabriel chimed in, he reached out for her, placing hands on her bare shoulders. "Kali, let us help you." 

The Goddess stared back at him, allowing the amber of his eyes to took her in.  

"Fine." 

* * *

 

As expected, no one was attacked that night, there was the possibility Anat had spotted them, or Kali. But that was quickly dismissed, once the Goddess assured she was still there. That "free" night, allowed the team to come up with a plan to catch Anat.  

Kali knew exactly how she looked like, much to their advantage. She'd described her as an olive-skinned woman, big green eyes, and long brown hair. The Goddess assured Sam she couldn't miss her.  

"Ok, so here's the plan. Sam lures her into the forest, followed by Cas. They stand at the spot, I start the spell, you give the blood offering," Dean went over it for the umptieth time, as they drove to the forest after dropping the younger Winchester at the bar. 

"Kali talks to her, but if things go down, she finishes the job. Yes,  _I know_ , Dean." (Y/N) finished for him, her eyes set on the road. 

Both Dean and Gabriel, who was sitting on the back seat, turned to her. They shared a look of disbelief, wondering what had her on edge. But they decided to leave her alone, sometimes it was the best choice to do so.  

Once at the forest, Kali was already waiting for them. Everything was ready, the ingredients for the spell set on a bowl hidden behind a tree, a circle with seals on the ground, and wooden stakes within reach. She walked directly to the archangel, a devious smirk on her face.  

"Do you really think that giant will convince her to come?" Her voice was sultry but strong, Kali never showed any type of soft side. 

"Samsquatch? Are you kidding? He has this," Gabriel shrugged, trying to step away from the woman.  

He could feel (Y/N)'s eyes on him, even if she was doing her best to remain concentrated of her talk with Dean. Kali was practically over him, and he couldn't find a way to stay away from her. Perhaps it was because of how his thoughts seemed to be with someone else. 

But that's how it always had been with them. The second Gabriel paid attention to her, Kali turned cold and bored. That was one of the main reasons he'd decided to turn into a complete asshole, and leave her behind. As much as he hated to admit it, Kali had hurt him when they were dating.  

"You know Gabriel, you can run but you can't escape." Her threat caused him to raise his eyebrows in amusement, "You're still mine, I have your blood with me."  

Gabriel went pale, he'd completely forgotten about how they were bound. The tons of thoughts that invaded his mind were so loud and strong, he didn't even noticed the moment Sam arrived with Anat. Things got worse when he felt Kali's body against him, and her crimson painted lips upon his.  

"(Y/N), I SAID NOW!" Dean's exasperated scream caught the archangel's attention.  

But it was a bit too late. 

Anat was furious, and since (Y/N) had seemingly been too distracted to give the blood offering, the violent Goddess threw Sam against a tree, breaking his arm and a couple of ribs. She then charged towards the girl, her hands like claws, slashed the skin from her torso mercilessly.  

The growl of pain that came from her exploded in his ears, and the cascades of red wetting her shirt almost caused him to faint. But as he tried to reach her, the angry Goddess was now sprinting towards him.  

Quickly snapping a wooden stake on his hand, he struggled to get Anat right in the heart. Their physical fight went on for a good while, he was starting to get tired, and without the seal, nor her belt, there wasn't much Kali could do to help. Soon enough, a black liquid splat to his face, as a stake ripped her chest.  

Amber met green once Gabriel realized Dean was the one to kill Anat. Her lifeless body fell to the floor, eyes wide open and black dripping from her mouth. He didn't waste a second longer, quickly running towards (Y/N), and healing Sam with just the snap of his fingers. 

Both Winchester brothers where kneeled beside her, knowing better than to move her. "Don't... F-fucking touch me. You – you,  _lowl_ _ife_ ," she panted, pressing a hand against her wound when she saw him approach. 

"(Y/N), don't be like this, let him heal you," Dean argued. 

"No," she spat, reaching out to Sam so he could help her stand. "I've had worse."  

"(Y/N), please," Gabriel begged, coming closer to her only to have her step away from him.  

There were tears running down her face, but she seemed angry. Perhaps it was just the pain she was feeling, thankfully her wounds seemed to be bleeding less and less. The archangel stood in place, trying to understand why was she so upset with him. But then he realized he'd been too distracted, causing both Sam and her, injuries.  

"Sugar, I'm sorry. Let me heal you please, I won't mess up again," he attempted to touch her, but she slapped his hand away. 

" _Shut up_ , just.... Go away, check on your precious ex-girlfriend. You were more than prepared to keep her safe," she muttered bitterly. 

"It wasn't like that, I –" 

"I said go away!" She pushed him weakly, harshly wiping the tears off her face. "I don't want to see you, leave me alone. You ruin everything," she cried, walking towards the impala with Sam's help.   

Dean gave him an apologetic look, brows raising as he also wondered what the hell was going on. Gabriel sighed heavily, his eyes darting to the Goddess recollecting the belt from Anat's hips. He passed a hand through his hair, struggling to keep calm as he watched the car drove away from them.  

Castiel stayed behind, he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. The angel wholeheartedly understood the mix of shitty emotions his older brother was going through. 

He'd never felt so powerless in his whole existence.  


	3. Sense

_Hard to know,_    
 _Maybe if I skim the stone,_    
 _Walk a different way back home,_    
 _It would all make sense._

Darkness was what she met when her eyes fluttered open. The pain of being laid on her wounded side the cause of her awakening. She rolled on her back cautiously, biting her lip as she struggled to sit up, reaching out to the closest lamp next to her bed. It had been about two weeks since the incident with Anat, she really couldn't tell. 

After they came back to the bunker, she'd locked herself in her room, only going out for food or a shower. Given the lack of windows of the place, it was easy to lose the notion of time. Even more when she slept for most of the day. 

Sam and Dean barely had a chance to talk with her. She would only let one of them inside her room, when it was time to change the dressing of her wounds, or when they brought her food. They wanted to know what was wrong with her, neither understood the reason she'd snapped against Gabriel. 

"Everyone of us has messed up during a hunt, killer. Give him a chance," Dean's words surprised her the most. She never thought he would defend Gabriel in any way. It was most likely because they wanted him to heal her. Which was the only possible explanation behind them talking about the archangel non-stop every time they'd the chance.

But they couldn't know. She didn't want them, -  _no one_  - to know.

_Oh, shut my eyes,_    
 _Lose myself in teenage lies,_    
 _If I fell in love a thousand times,_    
 _Would it all make sense?_

Seeing Gabriel with Kali had affected her more than she wished to admit. She was doing her best to remain calm at first. Their relationship hadn't worked for a reason, but she couldn't avoid comparing herself to the Goddess.

How on earth would Gabriel even set eyes on her, when he could have someone like Kali?

Gabriel who was a literal archangel. Who could have anything he wanted with just the snap of his fingers. He who always smelled like delicious candy, whose skin was always the perfect warm, and whose eyes seem to shine like sunshine through a glass of whiskey.

Dean's teasing only made things worse, the archangel seemed nervous every time he said something about their relationship. The way he acted, it could only mean one thing.

He still had feelings for her. 

_'Cause_ _I,_    
 _I've been feeling pretty small,_    
 _Sometimes,_    
 _Feel like I'm slipping down walls,_    
 _And every line,_    
 _I ever get a hold,_    
 _It seems to break._

All her suspicions became true once they were at the forest. The Goddess wouldn't keep her hands off of Gabriel, and he wouldn't do anything to avoid it. 

"You're still mine." Kali's words echoed on the back of her head. 

She pushed the growing pain in her chest away, she had to focus on the spell. It was her responsibility to activate the seal. But it was impossible to stop staring at the archangel she'd fell in love with, especially when he was so dangerously close to Kali.

Then she kissed him, and he didn't pull away.

No even Dean's yelling could snap her out of her shock. When Anat attacked her, her aching heart felt worse than her wounds. She watched Gabriel fight back, while Kali hid behind him. He was protecting her with all his might. He'd even ran against Anat to make sure she couldn’t reach the Goddess.

She stood from bed, walking over to the tall mirror at the corner of her room. The girl stared at her tired, weakened figure in the mirror. The bags and dark circles under her eyes were more prominent than ever. Tears fell from her eyes as she recalled how she'd left Gabriel with Kali, assuming she hadn't seen him because he'd probably left with her. The shirt she had on was a stained with blood, it was time to change her dressings.

The thought of having to listen to either one of Sam or Dean's lectures, going on and on about Gabriel, was something she didn't wanted to deal with. Slowly, she lifted her shirt to see the dirty bandages covering her torso almost completely. The wound started from her right hip, all the way up, just below her left breast. She couldn't do it alone, she could barely dress herself every time she took a shower. 

Something on her desk caught her attention, she turned to find a half-eaten piece of chocolate Gabriel had left there. Remembering how much time they spent together, only made her feel worse. 

At first, he seemed to dislike her, but he would still eat every plate of cookies she baked. She'd noticed he particularly liked them more with chocolate. So, she started baking triple-chocolate ones almost every day, leaving the plate in plain sight so he could eat them.

After he finally started talking more with her, she realized how amazing he was. Gabriel's playful and cheerful personality, would lift her spirit in the darkest days. He was funny, interesting, smart, and also a great listener. It took them no time to become inseparable.  

_Just because he was nice, doesn't mean he was in love with you,_ she constantly reprimanded herself.

Perhaps she should really give him a chance, it wasn't his fault she had misunderstood his intentions. But talking to the archangel only to have him confirm he was back with Kali, would destroy her.

Besides, was she supposed to face him? She'd said horrible things to him. Maybe he didn't even wanted to see her after that. He hadn't set a foot on the bunker since she snapped at him. 

Repressing her sobs tensed her abdomen, causing her wounds to leak even more. She missed Gabriel, she wanted him there. More than anything in the world.

_Ca-call you up,_    
 _I can tell you just how much,_    
 _No, no maybe I'll just get drunk,_    
 _And it will all make sense._

"Are you... praying for me?"

Her eyes widened at the sight of him standing behind her. She took her hands up to her chest, trying to tame her racing heart. 

"I..." Nothing else left her mouth, the tears on her eyes blurred her vision, and the pain in her body didn't allowed her to think straight. 

Her name left his lips in a whisper, as he hesitated to approach her. His amber eyes looked droopy and concerned. "It's just... I could hear you as if you were screaming in my ear," he explained, standing in place like a statue.

She said nothing, every word that attempted to come out, would die on her throat. Instead, she focused on her respirations, trying to soothe the pain on her belly. It wasn't her intention to pray for him, she felt stupid, needy. Perhaps he was with Kali, and she'd bothered him by thinking about him so much. 

One of his eyebrows raised, had he heard that thought? She felt her whole body heating up in embarrassment, of course he'd heard, didn't he just said she was projecting? Small tears finally started to fell from her eyes, as she did her best to not think about anything at all.

It didn't worked, Gabriel started to shift awkwardly in place as every thought that flashed her mind about them practically slapped him in the face. 

"I'm sorry," she finally spat, allowing herself to cry more freely. "I was horrible to you. It wasn't your fault that everything went wrong, it was mine. I should have never said those things to you. I don't even know why you're here after all that happened." 

Gabriel blinked repeatedly as he tried to process both her words and thoughts. "Sugar, no -" 

"You were probably with Kali, I'm sorry I bothered you. But  _please_ , Gabriel, forgive me." She was mumbling rapidly, interrupting him when he tried to speak up. "I'm an idiot, I -"

"(Y/N)!" He interrupted her, placing both hands on her shoulders in an attempt to make her stop. "Please,  _stop_  talking."

She froze, allowing him to seat her down on the bed. He kneeled in front of her, his beautiful whiskey-colored eyes met hers at the same level. She'd annoyed him, of course. What a fucking bother she was. 

"I don’t - you." He sighed, taking a moment to gather his own thoughts. " _Stop_  thinking so much, you're driving me insane here," he pleaded in a whisper. "Breathe, and look at me, don't think about anything else."

A simple nod was all he got from her, as she stared deeply into his eyes. Chills would go down her spine every time she stared into that solid amber, she hoped he wouldn't notice. Another brow raise.  _S_ _hit,_  she was thinking too much again.   

"Listen," Gabriel decided to start talking, knowing it was impossible to make her brain stop overthinking. "I've been trying to talk to you since you got back." She looked back at him curiously, "I wanted to apologize to you, but you said you didn't want to see me. I've been bothering Sam and Dean non-stop to convince you to talk to me."

Now, her brows were the ones that raised. That certainly explained why the Winchester brothers had been talking so much about him, when normally they would give anything to shiv his ass. "But, you weren't..."

"I'm not done," his voice was firm, but still strangely sweet. "(Y/N), it wasn't your fault everything went wrong, these things happen. Yet,  _it_ _was_  my fault that I was too distracted to protect you."

Her breath hitched at his words, she could feel it, he was about to tell her about Kali. This was it, the thing she dreaded the most: Gabriel confessing his love for someone else.

Gabriel huffed, a sign he was catching every thought in her mind. "I felt so useless, (Y/N), looking at you get attacked because I was distracted.  _I'm_  the biggest idiot there is, I should've been taking care of you." He faltered, now placing both hands on her face, his eyes falling defeatedly.

"It wasn't your fault, you were helping Kali –"

"Helping Kali was a mistake," the archangel cut her off, hoping it would do so with her thoughts as well. "I let her know just what a fucking dead weight she'd been the whole time, after you guys left," he chuckled. "Couldn't afford her coming after you, although I would've had all my money on you. Wounded and all," he joked.

Her mouth opened in agape, and her glossy eyes widened at his words. "So... you... are not with her?"

This time, Gabriel was the one surprised, his brows furrowed as he began to laugh. " _What?_  Why the hell would I be with that psycho?"

The girl felt heat rising to her cheeks, she had been so stupid. "She kissed you," she shyly muttered.

Engines seemed to be working at a fast pace in his brain after she spoke. She felt her stomach clenching and turning, when a smirk started to paint across his features. 

"You saw that. That...  _that's_ why you got mad at me?" The deep red that adorned her cheeks was all the answer he needed. "You were jealous," he affirmed, his grin growing deeper.

_Or if I weren't so nice,_    
 _I convince my friends that you were right,_    
 _I can promise you my heart don't cry,_    
 _Would it all make sense?_

She nodded, there was no point in lying now. 

"Gabriel, I...." she hesitated to continue, even though he probably knew already. "I'm in love with you."

Not even a second after her confession, he leaned in to press his lips against hers. He could taste the salt from her tears, and smell the characteristic scent of lavender from her skin. His hands traveled from her cheeks to her neck and hair, caressing her softly. Gabriel relaxed more when he felt her giving into the kiss. He brushed her lower lip with his tongue, begging for more access. Her trembling hands gripped and pulled his hair, as they deepened the kiss. 

"I've been crazy for you since the moment I met you," he whispered, when she pulled back to take a breath. "I've loved you the longest," he assured, a seriousness in his eyes she'd never seen before. Her eyes widened at his words, more tears threatened to fall from them, but the smile in her lips was inviting. 

When they kissed again, he thought about pushing her back to the mattress, but she was already pulling him on top of her. He smiled against her lips, feeling a strong warmth spreading from stomach down to his pants. She gasped when she fell against the bed, Gabriel immediately stopped himself, staring at her in concern. 

"What's wrong?" He quickly asked.

"My... my wound," she mumbled between breaths.

"Let me heal you," he begged, the tips of his fingers lifting and playing with the seam of her shirt. 

The girl took a moment before finally agreeing, carefully removing her shirt with his help. She tensed after remembering she wasn't wearing a brassier, covering her breasts with her hands. 

Gabriel blushed like he never had before, trying to focus on removing her bandages instead of looking at her chest. She winced as the bloody dressings were peeled from her body, finally showing all the damage Anat's claws had done. 

It wasn't the first time he'd healed her, but there was something that had him on edge. Maybe it was the way her crimson cheeks glowed in the dim lighting of the room. Or, how her chest raised rhythmically, as she tried to pace her respirations. It could also be the sound of her heart, rapidly beating and drumming in his ears.

Snapping his fingers or simply placing his hand over her wounds would suffice to heal her, but he wanted more. He decided to start at her hip, brushing her laceration with just the tip of his fingers, healing as he went on. She gasped softly at his touch, seemingly surprised for the contact. Her features relaxed as the pain went away.

He then moved on to the large slash on her belly, pressing his palm more firmly against that one. Going up slowly, he felt her trembling beneath his touch. The archangel couldn't avoid smiling, he knew she was getting chills. 

When his fingers started to touch just below her breast, he stopped. There was still a medium sized wound slashing her skin, but he hesitated to continue. Gabriel crawled up to meet her face, brushing the skin between her hands and her neck with his nose. Their lips met again in a starved kiss, she seemed comfortable with him, and just as nervous as he was.

The archangel broke the kiss, going back down to her injury. He pressed his lips against it in a bold move, hoping she wouldn't dislike it. The moan that left her mouth, hinted she'd enjoyed it. 

Gabriel took her hands, and moved them away from her breasts, kissing and nibbling her newly uncovered soft skin. He suddenly stopped and sat up in silence, simply watching her lying on the mattress. "(Y/N)," his voice was deep and husky. "Look at me, sugar," he beseeched, breathing heavily.

She opened her eyes slowly, turning her face up to him. The amber of his eyes shined supernaturally as he stared into hers, then traveling down her body, taking a long while staring at every inch of her. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, he'd never looked her like that. 

"You're beautiful," he finally breathed out. 

With the pain gone, it was much easier for her to sit up. She grasped onto his green jacket, as she leaned for another kiss. Trembling hands pushed his jacket back, removing it desperately. "I want to see you, all of you," she purred, quickly unbuttoning his burgundy shirt. 

She didn't need to ask him twice, Gabriel helped her remove it nervously, not exactly knowing why he kept trembling. He felt her soft hands brushing over his naked torso, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers. "I want you," he mumbled between ragged breaths. "Please, let me have you."

Her heart swelled at his request, feeling how her legs trembled at his husky, deep voice. She took his face between her hands, forcing him to open his eyes and look at her. "I'm yours," she could see his eyes darkening in desire. "Take me, take everything you want."

His characteristic Cheshire smile caused her heart to skip a beat, in anticipation to what was coming.

"Killer, open the door! I need to check you up, and you need to eat," Dean's loud voice and pounding on the door, was more than enough to completely obliterate the moment. 

Both of them groaned and exhaled in frustration, still pressing foreheads together as they took another moment for themselves. With just an apologetic smile, she quickly went for a clean shirt, waiting on him to snap his clothes on and opening the door.

"You -" The oldest Winchester's green eyes widened as he found Gabriel standing behind her. 

What was only a couple of seconds, felt like hours as Dean noticed a flush on her face he recognized very well. "Both of you, out of this room. Now." He directed a finger to Gabriel, grabbing the girl by the arm and forcing her out. 

"Watch it," Gabriel warned, taking her by the other arm to pull her close.

"Dean, we were just talking, he healed me - "

"No, no, sugar. You don't have to explain shit to him, he's not your dad." The archangel interrupted her, putting an arm over her shoulders protectively. 

"I might as well be! And I'll be damned to let you touch her for anything else but healing." He failed to pull her back to him, a frown on his face like a child. 

"I'm not a virgin for you to protect,  _Dean_. Hell, I haven't been in a long while," she spat, causing him so crunch his face in disgust.

"What is going on?" Sam arrived from the hall, looking curiously at everybody. "Why are we talking about her virginity?" He also seemed grossed out.

"We aren't," both Gabriel and Dean chimed in.

"Sammy, Dean is being a dad," her words begged for help, as she stood helpless between the two men. 

Sam's brain clicked faster than Dean's, as he observed how the archangel held her like he owned her. "Dean, we talked about this. We knew it was ought to happen," he did his best to calm the ambiance, as he always did.

"Well, I don't think I like it as much as I thought."

The bickering amongst the three men in the bunker caused her to smile, despite all the mess. Whilst Dean kept arguing with Sam, his hand was still gripping her arm. Meanwhile the archangel's arms locked her by the waist. She threw a glance at Gabriel, smiling once their eyes met. 

Everything made sense. 


End file.
